


Wounds

by orphan_account



Series: Bagginshield Teen!AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is injured by a wolf while hunting in the woods and realises that maybe it's time to return to the Blue Mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Attack

It had been the end of autumn, and the leaves had begun to wilt and fall when Thorin left to go hunting. Bilbo had assured him there was no need to, after all he could just go and buy some meat from the butcher, but Thorin was insistent, as always, the stubborn Dwarf that he was raised to be.

So Bilbo had simply let him leave at midday, finishing the cleaning up and moving some more firewood from the garden and into his Hobbit Hole to keep it warm and toasty.

It was well into the afternoon when Thorin finally returned, and the sun was setting. The door creaked as it was pushed open and Bilbo had come out of the storage room carrying a set of thick blankets to put over the beds.

He caught sight of him and smiled, though when it registered that the expression on Thorin’s face to be pain, his smile faded. “What’s wrong?”

“Wolf,” Thorin informed him, wincing. “It’s dead now, but it jumped me.” He took off his jacket to reveal a blood soaked shirt.

Bilbo dropped the blankets and stepped over them, rushing to Thorin’s side. “Oh!”

“It’s not that bad, Bilbo.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you,” he scolded, grabbing hold of Thorin’s wrist and moving him into the den. “Sit,” he ordered, pushing him down gently onto his chair. “You should take off your shirt and vambrance. I’ll be back in a minute,” he went into the kitchen and collected some of the salves he kept in the cupboards, finding a bandage and filling a small bowl with warm water.

He returned to find that, for once, Thorin had done as he’d asked, and removed his upper clothing, revealing the angry wound that was already red and inflamed.

“Look at this!”

“The one day you convince me to go without armour,” Thorin chuckled, gritting his teeth when Bilbo’s fingers ran over his skin. He grabbed the cloth, dipping it in the water and wringing it out.

“I told you not to go hunting. I said you didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to go hunting. You,” he hissed in pain, breaking his sentence in two, “don’t have to tell me it was a bad choice- I know that now.”

Bilbo muttered under his breath and gently washed the now-drying blood away from his chest, shoulder and upper arm. Automatically, he leaned up and kissed the now-clean, abused flesh, eliciting a groan from Thorin.

“Dear me, that’s a bit inappropriate,” he managed to choke out when Thorin grabbed him. “I’m supposed to be tending to your wounds.”

“Oh, but this will make me feel _much_ better,” he pulled Bilbo up onto the chair and against his chest. “I’m not even noticing them anymore.”

Bilbo gave a small grin. “Maybe later, _if_ you let me wrap your wounds.”

Thorin heaved a sigh and released the Halfling. “If that is what you wish.”

Bilbo crawled off of his lap and picked up a pot of cooling salve. “It is,” he dipped his fingers in the pot, scooping up some of the mint-y smelling mixture. “This might sting a little,” Thorin hissed again when it was smeared against his broken skin. “You said you killed it?” Bilbo asked now.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Bilbo hated the thought of the wolf coming closer into The Shire and hurting someone. “The wolves always stray close this time of year- desperation. Food becomes scarce and this area is their best bet. Last year we lost two people.”

“Well, I won’t let that happen this year.”

Bilbo smiled. “You’ll be our protector, will you?” he felt Thorin’s rough palm slide under his chin.

His head was tilted up and he met Thorin’s now-soft eyes.

“I will always protect you,” the words warmed Bilbo much more than any cheery fire could do.

“Yes,” Bilbo looked back down, “well, if you’re planning on doing that you’d better get some more practice, you’ll be in pieces by the end of the month.”

“I promise I’ll be more careful.”

Bilbo could hear a smile in the words.

 

 


	2. Thorin Laments

Sex, Thorin found, was rather painful to have when you were recovering from a wolf attack.

Not that he didn't delight in trying. Though Bilbo put a stop to _that_ as soon as he noticed it wasn't helping Thorin get any better. All it had taken was one badly hidden wince and his shrewd little Halfling had known exactly what was going on.

And what a pity, that was.

Now Thorin not only had to deal with the constant irritation of his wounds, but he also had to deal with the very annoying frustration that came with a lack of sex.

Thorin had never really had a problem with lack of sex _before_ , but that was a time when he didn't know the Hobbit. Now that he’d met Bilbo Baggins, he was finding it increasingly hard to control himself and his now-raging libido.

So he sighed and huffed and each night tried to convince Bilbo that he _really was_ well enough to do that sort of thing, but Bilbo had simply given him that look, and Thorin had known he wasn't going to be able to convince him just yet.

He’d spent the last few nights like this: lying beside the Hobbit, looking up at the roof, unable to sleep. How _could_ he with the figure next to him, smelling so damn _lovely_ , and so obviously oblivious to the effect he had on Thorin. He rolled his head to the side, gaze trailing over the focal point of his thoughts.

Bilbo was curled onto his side, hand pressed under his cheek, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath.

If Erebor had never been taken, and if Thorin had met Bilbo in such a place, he would have showered the Hobbit with all the priceless treasures he could ever want (though he knew a Hobbit had no want nor need for such treasures- but that did not change anything), and court him properly, the way a royal should be able to. But Thorin had no more to offer than himself and the clothes and armour off his back, and it left him feeling chaffed and extremely vulnerable.

He could not offer the Halfling what he deserved to be offered. Were Bilbo a dwarf, he would have never accepted Thorin's intentions. Thorin had not the heart to tell Bilbo about the ways of his people; for fear that Bilbo would see the sense and make him leave. It seemed so silly to think such a thing, for Bilbo was kind and sweet, but Thorin could not help but think it regardless.

He knew he could not be worthy to anyone as an equal when he spent his time in the rolling green hills of The Shire while his people were struggling, homeless. Soon he would have to leave the Hobbit and return to his people and not only take his rightful place as their leader but also _earn_ that title as well as the respect that came with it.

Yes, very soon he would need to leave, though it would break his heart to do so.

But Bilbo owed him nothing, and he could not find himself to ask (well, more than likely it would be _beg_ ) him to accompany him to the Blue Mountains and back to his people.

In fact, right at this very moment his life seemed to be made up of a list of _could not’s_ and _should not’s_. It seemed so very unfair, and a very childish part of Thorin wanted to just stay here and hide away from the world, forget his duties to his people and just _stay_. But he couldn’t. And he was sure Bilbo knew that, too. Soon, they would have to part.

Thorin lamented at their inevitable goodbye, the pain to his chest worse than any of the wounds he was recovering from.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little depressing, but I might do a spin-off AU a few years after when they meet again (because obviously Thorin's going to have to leave sometime, right?).


	3. Alone Again

“You’re leaving.”

Thorin didn’t need to say anything, Bilbo could tell as soon as he saw him. He was wearing his armour and furs, something he hadn’t done for a long while now. He didn’t stand as tall as he usually did, either, in fact he looked resigned and tired.

“We both knew I had to go home sometime,” Thorin said slowly, not looking Bilbo in the eye. “As much as I might want to stay...”

“You have a duty to your people.”

He nodded, relieved that Bilbo understood, at least slightly. “I do.”

They fell into silence, almost in a stand-off, just looking at each other.

“I’ll come back,” Thorin promised after some time.

“Will you?”

“Of course I will.”

Bilbo found he didn’t believe it. Why would he come back? There was nothing here for him. Thorin was a Prince, soon to be King, and Bilbo was only... well, he was Bilbo. There was nothing special about him, he certainly wasn’t royalty. He’d stay here in his Hobbit Hole, tending to his garden, with his second breakfast and elevensies and Thorin would be back in his own world, filled with royal duties that Bilbo had no part in.

“You don’t have to come back just because you think you need to-”

“I’ll come back because I want to," Thorin cut in. "Not out of some misguided obligation.”

Bilbo smiled softly. He didn’t want to move any closer, didn’t want to touch him, because that would make it more real.

But looking at him now, like this, Bilbo found he was quite unable to restrain himself anymore, and all but ran forward, burying his face into Thorin’s chest, inhaling the earthy scent that was his friend and lover.

“I’ll miss you,” Bilbo mumbled into the warm furs that covered him.

Thorin’s hands were soft through his hair, winding his fingers around the tresses. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“And you promise you’ll come back?”

He felt Thorin’s fingers slip under his chin, coaxing his head up so their eyes could meet. “I swear to you,” his words were warm and earnest and Bilbo tried to make himself believe them.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, they pulled away, and Bilbo found himself sniveling.

Thorin touched his cheek, thumb wiping away the stray tears over it. “Don’t fret,” he told Bilbo now. “I promise we’ll meet again. And a Durin always keeps a promise.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Thorin pulled away reluctantly, and Bilbo felt like crying at the loss. He followed Thorin out the front door and found himself swallowed in another embrace. He clung to it, not wanting to let go.

Eventually, they let each other go, but not without a few more stray kisses and a fair bit more crying.

Bilbo watched him walk down the path, on and on, until his figure disappeared into the distance.

And then, once more, he was on his own again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the Teen!AU, but I think I might do a spin-off when they meet when they're older.


End file.
